Cuando todas las luces están apagadas
by Rhael Akhil Elyen
Summary: Perdido en la obscuridad de su celda, Jak sufre una tortura que nunca olvidará. Erol x Jak.


Notas de autor: Se trata de Jak y Erol, si no gusta este tipo de historias yaoi, por favor siga mi consejo y no la lea, de lo contrario no venga a quejarse por los daños emocionales causados por la misma.Está advertido.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo a sus respectivos creadores.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cuando** **todas** **las** **luces** **están** **apagadas**

Obscuridad … Total.

¿Donde estoy?

¿A donde se fueron todos?

¿Que pasó?

Solo recuerdo caras extrañas.

Alguien extraño me habló y su cara tenía una expresión de satisfacción con malicia. Luego de eso un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza."Te hemos estado esperando." Son las unicas palabras sin sentido que escucho en mi cabeza.Aún no lo entiendo.

-

El niño yacía solo en una prisión pequeña, acostado en una cama fría y algo dura, a diferencia de la suya propia. Solo pensaba en lo que le había pasado, como sus amigos desaparecieron, como había llegado a ese lugar y porque lo habían estado esperando. El estomago del pequeño estaba vacio y su cabeza le dolia por el golpetazo. No sabía que hacer, estaba solo y no habia salida disponible para él. La obscuridad y el silencio eran su unica compañia, no habia nada. Su sensible piel podía sentir el intenso frío del lugar, parecía estar en un abismo. De pronto, se comenzaron a oir unos pasos de algunas personas, eran lejanos pero poco a poco se podian escuchar más fuertes. El niño al oirlos se levantó de la cama y se acarcó a la puerta, abrió la ventanilla que cubria las rejillas y miró para afuera, no vió a nadie, solo observó una luz no muy brillante. Su corazón latía fuertemente ya que estaba ansioso, tal vez pensado que por fin iba a salir. Se escucharon los pasos más y más ruidosos, hasta que por fin vió unas sombras frente a la puerta, eran unas siluetas altas y con unas mascarillas. En un par de segundos la puerta se abrio, el niño retrocedió algo asustado al ver que eran un par de soldados vestidos de rojo. Ellos se movieron para lados opuestos dejandole paso hacia la celda a un hombre alto, fuerte y de porte recto. El niño al reconocer quien era, retrocedió aún más, hasta caer sentado en la cama del terror que le provocó ver a ese hombre.El niño podia notar dede donde estaba que el hombre tenía el cabello color naranja y los ojos ambar, la cara y las orejas tatuadas, una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa malevola en su rostro, lo que intimido al pequeño aún más. El hombre entró a la celda ordenando con una señal que hizo con su mano a que los dos guardias se retiraran del lugar y lo dejaran con el niño. Y así hicieron. Al ver que se habian marchado el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la cama del pequeño, observando cada detalle de su cara y de su cuerpo con una expresion de malicia. Podia notar que el menor tenia una expresion de miedo en su carita, pues la luz que entraba por las rejillas alumbraba lo suficiente como para notarlo. Entonces el hombre se sentó en la cama, en el extremo contrario de donde estaba el menor. El niño, quien estaba sentado en la esquina contraria al hombre, al ver que este se había sentado en la cama, que ahora era suya, se alejó aún más, hasta chocar la espalda con la pared, sus ojos siempre fijos en el hombre.

"Así que tu nombre es Jak." El hombre le dijo al niño con un tono algo ironico.

El chico lo miró confudido, pues de su boca nunca había salido su propio nombre.

"Es solo que logré escucharlo de tu amigo, la rata parlanchina." le replicó en tono despreciativo.

Jak solo expresó en su cara sorpresa, nada más.El hombre continuó hablando "Soy Erol, estoy a cargo de tí durante tu estadía aquí. Obviamente nos veremos las caras más a menudo."

Mientras hablaba colocó su mano sobre la cama.Al ver esto, Jak se espantó más de lo que estaba y se metió completamente en la cama, colocandose en posición fetal con la espalda contra la pared, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Erol.Jak sentía su estomago haciendo ruido por el hambre que tenía, así que puso sus manos sobre su estomago para disimular y callar el ruido.Pero Erol facilmente notó que Jak estaba hambriento, llamó a uno de los guardias por su transmisor , a lo que este le contestó afirmativamente.Abrió la puerta y le dió una bolsa de tela y un vaso de plastico con agua a Erol, luego se retiró cerrando la puerta.Jak miró a Erol y luego a lo que estaba sosteniendo, sin duda para él eso era comida.Por más que trató, Jak no pudo resistirse la tentación de no mirar la comida.Y esto le hizo notar una sonrisa placentera en los labios a Erol.Así que él extendió un poco los brazos, poniendole de frente la comida a Jak, en modo de ofrecimiento.

"Es toda tuya si te acercas y la tomas." Le dijo Erol a Jak en tono cinico.

A la verdad, Jak no quería acercarse a Erol, ya que sabía que sus intensiones no eran muy buenas, pero tenía hambre, demasiada como para rechazar ese ofrecimiento.Así que poco a poco se fue acercando, mirando inseguro a Erol y fijamente al alimento.Jak entonces extendió su brazo, cogió el bolso de la mano de Erol y rapidamente se alejó, volviendo a donde estaba. Procedió a abrir el bolso sin pensarlo dos veces y empezó a aprtir el pan en pedazos grandes con sus manos, hechandoselo a la boca algo desesperado, por tanta hambre que tenía.Era un pedazo de pan grande, rectangular, suave y blandito, de sabor dulce y un color crema.Jak por ese momento se olvidó por completo de que Erol aún estaba con él. Erol estaba observando en silencio cada detalle de Jak, desde sus manos hasta sus labios y la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro del niño.La inociencia, ingenuidad y pureza eran las cualidades que más resaltaban en Jak y eran precisamente las que Erol estaba buscando a probar. 'La cena estaba servida, solo quedaba actuar un poco y muy pronto estaría dandose un banquete.' Los ojos de Erol brillaban con maldad, su mente se lleno de corrupción y su cuerpo de deseo.Pero para Jak ese asunto estaba ausente, pues su mente era lo suficientemente limpia como para estar pensando en tales cosas.

"¿No se te olvida algo?" Erol le preguntó a Jak sonando ironico.

Jak paró de comer y observó que sí se le había olvidado el agua, que por cierto la necesitaba, ya que estaba algo sediento.Jak volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez con menos miedo, agarró el vaso y se retiró rapidamente.

"No tienes que temer, no voy a hacerte daño." Erol le dijo para hacer que Jak le diera algo de confianza . "Por ahora no." Erol se dijo a sí mismo pensando en lo que tenía planeado hacerle a Jak.

Al terminar de comer, Jak puso el vaso y la bolsa vacía en el suelo y volvió a su rincón.Erol lo miró detenidamente, luego se levantó de la cama y comenzó a hablar "¿Sé que no tienes ni idea de donde estás ni el porqué, estas en la prisión del palacio de el Barón Praxis de ciudad Haven.Creemos que nos serás útil en nuestros propositos militares."

Mientras hablaba comenzó a quitarse los guantes de las manos, la mascara que erstaba sobre su cabeza y el arma que estaba en una correa sobre su muslo, poniendo todo sobre la esquina de la cama.

"¿Así que Jak, que opinas de eso?" le preguntó ironicamente.Pero Jak no le respondió. "¿Eres mudo o qué?" Erol le preguntó en tono cinico, luego subió la voz más, esta vez algo enojado. "Hmph, no importa, veamos si de verdad no puedes hablar."

Sus ojos más malevolos que nunca. Cerró entonces la ventanilla de las rejillas de la puerta, por donde habia estado entrando poca luz a la celda.Estaba todo obscuro, Jak no veía nada, ni siquiera donde estaba Erol, lo que lo aterró más.Pero aún lo más terrible era que no escuchaba movimiento alguno de Erol, lo que puso a Jak en la incertidumbre. '¿Qué hacer?' fue lo único que le vino a la mente.Mientras estaba pensando un par de manos lo agarraron, una por el hombro derecho y la otra por la muñeca izquierda.Jak entonces comenzó a pelear y a moverse para soltarse de Erol, pero este lo rempujó contra la pared .Jak trató de darle patadas, pero Erol le aguantó las piernas poniendo sus rodillas sobre los muslos de Jak y con las canillas le juntó las piernas a Jak para inmovilizarlas.Luego le aguantó las dos muñecas a Jak conla mano derecha y con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciarlo.Primero empezó con su cabello, luego su cara, sus mejillas y sus labios.

"Me gusta tu piel de seda y tus dulces labios, quiero saber que otras sorpresas tienes para mi." le dijo Erol con ansias de seguir tocando el cuerpo del chico.

Jak estaba aterrado, por más que trataba de hacer algo no podía, estaba inmóvil.Todo lo que pasaba era nuevo para Jak, la ciudad, Erol y lo que le estaban haciendo, era una total confusión.Luego de rozarle los labios a Jak con su mano, Erol le hechó el dedo indice en la boca al chico y le rozó la lengua, entonces lo sacó y se lo hechó él en su boca. "Esto sí lo voy a disfrutar mucho." Erol le dijo con malicia y deseoso de seguir con su jueguito.

Siguió acariciandolo, la barbilla, el cuello y siguió bajando hasta que la camisa le impidiera seguir.Así que le soltó las muñecas a Jak y lo agarró por la camisa, se salió de encima del niño y comenzó a tratar de doblegarlo, pero Jak no se dejaba, pues luchaba con toda su fuerza para soltarse de las manos de Erol.

"¡Crees que voy a dejarte, así nada más!" Luego de decir esto le abofeteó en la cara a Jak bastante fuerte como para estremecerlo.

"¡Vas a ser mío, sea como sea!" esta vez gritandole a Jak algo enojado.

Entonces lo agarró por el cabello, comenzó a tirar de el, a lo que Jak respondió con dolor y quejas.Erol empezó a reirse, con una risa burlona y agarró por los hombros a Jak, lo tiró contra la pared del lado derecho de la cama.Aún con todo eso Jak seguía peleando, pero esta vez su fuerza había disminuído gravemente.Erol se le hechó encima y lo agarró por el cuello, notando que aún Jak no se había rendido.Erol tiró a Jak a la cama, boca arriba, pero Jak seguía peleando y empujando a Erol para salir.Erol volvió a abofetearlo y le desgarró la camisa aJak.Así que restandole importancia a los brazos de Jak, le agarró el pantalón y comenzó a tirar de el.Jak por su parte empujó a Erol con toda su fuerza, alejandolo de encima de él por un momento.Aprovechando que Erol no estaba encima, se viró boca abajo y comenzó a arrastrarse por la cama para llegar a donde estaban las cosas de Erol.Pero Erol agarró a Jak por las piernas y lo haló para donde estaba él, pese a que Jak movía sus piernas desesperadamente y trataba de avanzar con sus manos.Una vez Erol consigue que Jak esté a su mercéd, se le hecha encima nuevamente, sentandose sobre los muslos de Jak, ya que el chico estaba boca abajo le pone una mano sobre la cabeza y la presiona contra la cama, pero por supuesto la cara de Jak en dirección hacia la derecha.Luego Erol extiende su brazo derecho hacia donde están sus cosas, coge el arma en su mano y con el cabo le da a Jak en el lado derecho de la cabeza, luego de haberle quitado la mano que lo aguantaba.Una vez Jak queda algo atontado, Erol le quita el pantalon y lo arroja al piso.Luego de eso le quita todos los acesorios y procede a quitarse su propia ropa.Una vez desnudos, voltea a Jak, pero este aún estando conciente sigue peleando con la poca energía que le queda, intentando sacarse de encima a Erol.Todo intento que hacia era en vano, pues Erol era más fuerte que él y lo logró dominar sin dificultad.

"¿Porqué no me haces las cosas más faciles para variar, niño testarudo." Erol le recalcó en tono ironico.

Entonces le aguantó los brazos a Jak, presionandolos contra la cama, se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo.Primero fue en las mejillas, luego en la boca.Jak nunca había sentido el beso de ninguna persona, pero jamás se imaginó recibirlo de un hombre.Todo era extraño, nada andaba bien.Al menos eso fue lo que pensaba Jak, pero Erol, él se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.Besaba a Jak como si le fuera a comer.Eran besos agresivos a principio, luego profundos y apasionados, hasta llegar a saborear la boca de Jak.Quién sabe por cuanto duró ese momento, para Jak pareció una eternidad, pero solo fue lo suficientemente largo como para que Erol saboreara el nectar de la boca de Jak hasta saciarse.

"¿Porqué no lo disfrutas chico, esto es lo mejor que a existido en el mundo." Erol le dijo burlonamente.

Al culminar de hablar siguió besandolo, en la barbilla y en el cuello.Le acariciaba , le besaba y hasta le lamía el cuello, sin descontar que le mordía la piel suavemente.Para Jak esto era toda una agonia, pero él sabía que lo peor estaba por venir.Para Erol el cuerpo de Jak era una mina de placer a la que tenía que agotar.De la boca de Jak lo unico que se escuchaban eran quejidos de dolor y de incomodidad.

"Ah Jak, tu piel es como el manjar de los dioses." Erol le dijo sonando su voz con deseo y placer.

Así pues siguió besandolo, por los hombros, el pecho y el estomago.La voluntad de Jak aún no caía derrotada por el placer, pero su cuerpo lentamente se iba hundiendo en el.Jak trataba como fuese de negarlo, pero no podía, era una cruel realidad.Así que Jak trató de pensar en su casa, sus amigos, cualquier cosa que no fuese lo que estaba pasando, pero su mente estaba en blanco.Él estaba totalmente desconectado de su mente y su cuerpo.Mientras Jak peleaba consigo mismo, Erol le agarró los hombros, lo viró boca abajo y se le hechó encima por ultima vez.Jak entró en panico y trató de salirse, pero estaba cansado su cuerpo y tampoco sus brazos ni piernas se movían. '¿Entonces qué?' pensó desesperado.Erol lo volvió a pinchar contra la cama, comenzó a besarle la parte de atras del cuello a Jak y a tocarle el cabello otra vez.

"Ah Jak, no puedo verte, pero si imaginar la cara de espanto que debes tener.No te preocupes, ya casi termino contigo." Luego de decirlo, se rió burlonamente.

Jak se sentía inútil y sin poder sobre si mismo.No podía ver a Erol, ni la puerta, ni donde estaba arrecostado, pero si podía sentir la tibia piel de Erol, sus manos tocando su propia piel, sentía sus calidos labios sobre su cuello, luego moviendose hacia sus hombros, y sentía la cama fría que ahora se había convertido en su peor enemigo.Era una experiencia escalofriante y cruel, pero a la misma vez su cuerpo la sentía calida y exitante.Erol siguió besandolo hasta la espalda, sus manos rozando aquella suave piel y sintiendo que ya había doblegado al niño a su voluntad, le dijo "Vamos Jak, demuestrame que eres capáz de satisfacerme."

-

Despues de haber dicho esto, el manto de la pureza fue desgarrado en mil pedazos, la obscuridad y la maldad se apoderaron de todo, dejando solo incertidumbre y un recuerdo borroso como recompensa y consuelo.

-

Al concluir aquella obscura travesia, todo volvió a la normalidad.Al menos para Erol, pero para Jak la vida jamás volvería a ser la misma.Una vez que Erol quedó satisfecho con Jak, se levantó, se vistió, recogió sus cosas y abrió la ventanilla de la puerta.Observó que Jak yacía tendido en la cama, tal y como él lo había dejado, solo que se veía más cansado y hecho un desastre, al igual que él.Así que trató de arreglarse lo más que pudo, se le acercó a Jak y le dijo al oido ironicamente, "No te preocupes, pasaremos muchos ratos juntos." Luego le rozó el cabello con la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y salió de aquella celda, cerró la puerta y le aseguró, entonces se marchó.

Jak pudo escuchar los pasos de su, ahora dueño, alejarse hasta perderse por completo en el silencio.Una vez la soledad invadió a Jak, este comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido.Sin duda el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar era muy poco, pero quería irse, le estaban pasando cosas horribles y él sabía más que nadie, que su estadía en ese lugar solo había comenzado.Sabía que Erol íba a seguir con esos "juegos" extraños hasta quién sabe cuanto.Tal vez se íba a quedar por poco tiempo, o tal vez para toda la vida.Quería salir desesperadamente, pero no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza suficiente para levantarse de la cama.Pero más que nada, sentía rabia consigo mismo por ser tan debil y haber dejado que Erol se convirtiese en su dueño.

Jak, al verse atrapado en el mismo pensamiento, trató de cambiar su visión a la de sus compañeros.Pero esto resultó más hiriente que su escena con Erol.Sabía que nunca los íba a volver a ver, que habían desaparecido y lo ultimo que vió de su mejor amigo Daxter fue cuando huyó de la escena al ver que estaban acorralados ambos por Erol y los dos guardias.Y aunque pareciera cruel e injusto, Jak estaba completamente solo y no había nadie,ninguno de sus amigos que viniese a salvarlo.A la verdad el futuro que esperaba por él lucía obscuro e incierto, pues la unica persona que lo íba a acompañar durante su estadía era Erol.Quien íba a estar constantemente acosandolo, haciendole el amor sadicamente y en contra de su la poca energía que le quedó, Jak se vistió como pudo y se arrecostó en la cama para tratar de dormir.Pero no pudo consiliar el sueño por unas cuantas horas, pensando en todo lo que pasó y lo que pasará.Hasta que hundido en sus pensamientos, acostado en la cama se quedó dormido.

Le despertó el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, era un guardia que entró y le dejó un plato de comida en el piso, junto con un vaso de agua, recojió lo que Jak había dejado de la ultima vez que comió y le hechó un vistazó a Jak, luego se marchó.Jak estaba sueñoliento, medio dormido, pero tenía hambre, así que se levantó, con algo de energía que logró recobrar por medio del descanso y comió.Al terminar se acostó de nuevo en la su mente en blanco y consiguió dormir un par de horas más.Se despertó nuevamente y escuchó un par de pasos que se acercaban a su celda, él entonces se sentó en la cama esperando a que no fuese Erol quien estuviese a punto de entrar en su celda. No quería volver a sufrir otra tortura como aquella.La puerta volvió a ser abierta nuevamente.Eran dos guardias, entraron a la celda y luego de ellos, Erol. 'No, no otra vez' pensó Jak asustado y aterrado, se hechó para atrás hasta chocar su espalda con la pared.Erol solo caminó hasta la entrada de la celda, "Vamos Jak, se más cooperativo, Solo van a prepararte para que estes presentable para el Barón Praxis.No tardará mucho." le dijo Erol a Jak sonriendo maliciopsamente como siempre. "Llevenselo." le dijo entonces a los dos guardias.Luego de eso se retiró.

Los dos guardias fueron para donde estaba Jak, el chico alejandose de ellos lo más que pudo.Pero ellos lo agarraron por los brazos y aunque Jak trató de sacarselos de encima, no pudo.Estos lo llevaron a la fuerza hasta un baño, lo tiraron al piso y lo desvistieron.A la fuerza lo hecharon a la ducha.Jak trató de aprovechar este momento para escapar, pero todo intento fue en vano.Una vez terminaron de bañarlo, le vistieron con ropa de reo color verde, le pusieron unos trapos para las manos color amarillosos y un pañuelo largo color rojo para el cabello.Al culminar lo llevaron cerca de donde había estado, pero esta vez hacia una especie de camilla con una maquina sobre ella y otras a los lados.Mientras se acercaba a esa camilla, la mente de Jak estaba en estado de total confusion, pues ni tenía la menor idea de para que era aquello, ni mucho menos, para que lo llevaban para allí.Una vez llegan al lugar, los dos guardias lo acustan en la camilla, lo colocaban boca arriba, le amarran los brazos y las piernas separados, con grilletes de metal.Al terminar de amarrarlo los guardias se aseguraron de que no pudiese salir y luego de eso se retiraron.

Jak quedó solo otra vez, su mente más confundida que nunca, le anunciaba que tenía que salirse de allí como fuese. Jak trató y trató de aflojarse de las amarraduras, pero no pudo, siguieron igual de apretadas.Al ver que no podía se rindió, miró a su derecha y notó su celda de lejos.Estaba allí, cera de él, obscura y cerrada, repleta de infortunio y desesperanza, esperando a que volviera Jak otra vez.Solo de mirarla le causó a Jak escalofrio y horripilantes recuerdos en su mente. Luego, Jak miró a su izquerda y notó que había en el piso una palanca bastante grande. 'Tal vez eso es lo que me mantiene amarrado, tengo que llegar a eso como sea' pensó mientras dió otro intento más por safarse de las amarraduras. Nada. Al ver que ningún intento le salió como quería, solo le quedó mirar hacia arriba, podía ver que la maquina que estaba sobre él tenía unas especies de agujas moviendose cada una de ellas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Una luz brillante sobre todo el equipo lo alumbraba a él y al lugar. 'Al menos no está obscuro como la celda.' pensó algo alivivado.

De pronto, comenzó a oir un par de pasos acercandose, el sonido que hacian era muy fuerte, '¿Quién será, ojalá y no sea Erol, por favor?' pensó el niño preocupado.Entonces Jak levantó la cabeza y miró más allá de sus propios pies, venía un hombre extraño.Era alto, mayor de edad, grande, vestido con armadura y ropaje elegante, tenía partes de metal en la cara y su oreja derecha.Detrás de ese hombre caminaba Erol, con su porte recto y una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.Su mirada penetrante fue lo que más escalofrío le dio a Jak.Esos ojos de ambar acechandole como siempre, como si pudiesen ver más allá de los ojos cálidos de Jak, tal vez viendo su miedo.

Una vez el hombre extraño llega a donde está Jak, se le acerca, le hecha una ojeada y luego se dirige a Erol. "Éste es quien hará que nuestros planes se cumplan.Adelante con el projecto del Guerrero Obscuro." "Como ordene." le dijo Erol bajando la cabeza como señal de respeto y obediencia, luego miró a Jak.

El hombre extraño entonces caminó lejos de Jak para irse y le dijo a Erol "Lo dejo a cargo del niño Comandante." "Como desee Barón Praxis ."le contestó Erol aceptando el mandato. Luego se retiró del lugar dejando solos a Erol y Jak.Erol se le acercó a Jak y le susurró al oido, "Esperemos que seas útil." Entonces Erol haló la palanca que estaba al lado de Jak y la maquina se prendió.

Unos rayos de energía de eco obscuro comenzaron a salir de las agujas y de la maquina que estaba sobre su cabeza y fueron dirigidos hacia el cuerpo de Jak.Un terrible dolor y agonía pasó Jak cuando comenzó ese tratamiento.Era espantoso, su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor, sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, su mente se convirtió en un tremendo desastre.Sentía la energía de eco obscuro por su cuerpo retorciendole y distorcionandole su ser, sus ojos no veían luz alguna, estaba perdido en la obscuridad.Podía oír claramente sus propios gritos de agonia en un aterrador eco.Una vez todos terminó Jak pudo abrir sus ojos a la luz y vió como Erol lo miraba fijamente y sin emoción alguna.Jak sentía su cuerpo hecho un desastre, no podía ni siquiera moverse.

Erol mandó a dos guardias por su transmisor a que liberaran a Jak y lo llevaran a su celda.Y así hicieron.Los guardias lo soltaron de la camilla y lo aguantaron por ambos brazos, dejando que sus pies se arrastrasen por el piso.Erol caminaba detrás de ellos.Al llegar a la puerta de la celda, uno de los guardias la abrió, entraron los dos con Jak y lo tiraron en la cama.Una vez dejaron a Jak en la celda acostado en la cama boca abajo, mirando hacia la izquierda, se marcharon.

Erol entonces entró a la celda y se le acercó a Jak, lo agarró por el cabello y le dijo al oido, "Acostumbrate chico, así será para tí mientras estés aquí." Luego le miró la cara a Jak y lo acarició, despues le beso los labios y le dijo sonriente "Tendremos tiempo de sobra para conocernos mejor, ya verás mi chico." Entonces caminó hasta la puerta, le hechó una ultima ojeada a Jak y se marchó, cerrando la puerta y asegurandole.

Una vez la obscuridad lo rodeó todo, Jak solo pensó en su futuro con tristeza, pues lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar y aguantar los años aciagos que aguardaban por él.

Fin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas: Esta es mi primera historia escrita terminada, tardé más o menos 1 meses en el proceso.Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
